Halloween/Transcript
Transcript * is at [[Mr. Haigins]'s place. He is looking through some pictures.] * Mr. Haigins: Eee! Let's see the next big person to scare. searching * Mr. Haigins: Hmm. I don't think I've ever heard of this yellow cat person before. * Mr. Haigins: Maybe he screwed up so badly that everyone's forgot about his true crime. * Mr. Haigins: Oh well, he'll do. * jumpscare with Mr. Haigins with a Japanese goblin mask and chainsaw appears. * switches to [[YellowHead Martins|YellowHead]'s bedroom. Rusty is there dressed as a soldier.] * YellowHead: Uh… * Rusty: I'm not trick-or-treating. We're kind of in a day and age where that's frowned upon. * YellowHead: Not that. * YellowHead: That haircut. You look like a top of devil's tower. Seriously, your hair looks like some sort of middle- * Rusty: I get it. * Rusty: Well anyways, I need to guard and protect you because well, um, there's been a lot of weird things going on recently and I'm afraid that blue creature thing guy's gonna come back and murder you again. * YellowHead: Well, that can't be the case. * Rusty: Well, it is. * Rusty: (angry shouting) So get to bed! * Rusty: (calm) Please. * fades to YellowHead sleeping. The clock reads 7:07. Rusty is tired. * Rusty: (sigh) Shouldn't have taken that night quill. faints * screen * A little bit later... * Also this is the first time doing these time slot things for awhile since like 2016 lol and very fast text you can't read xddddddd so funny * scene is living room at night. The door opens and Mr. Haigins walks in [[Rusty's house|the house]. He opens the door to YellowHead's room.] * Mr. Haigins: Wake up you PIGS! * starts his chainsaw. Rusty wakes up concerned while YellowHead wakes up smiling. * YellowHead: Look, Rusty! A trick-or-treater! He's come to visit us! * brief jumpscare shows up. Then live-action footage of a band plays. * old Season 4 thumbnail shows up. * photo of Meals from the Heartland shows up, captioned "You could be doing this but instead you spend your 18 year old life making a pointless show on a kids site!" * photo of a high school boy being teased by a high school girl is shown. The high school girls are labeled "Bull's school" while the boy is labeled "Bull". The girls say "LOL WHAT? BULL HAS A SHOW ON SCRATCH? LOSER NO LIFER!" * wakes up from the nightmare. * YellowHead: (screams) * Rusty: a red skin tone, acting demon-like with fire in the background Why are you screaming at the middle of night! * YellowHead: (finishes screaming) I had a nightmare. * YellowHead: Don't you have any idea what cat nightmares are like? * Rusty: Hmm… * imagines a cat nightmare. A simplistic pencil drawing with a white background is shown. YellowHead walks by and sees an anime girl. * YellowHead: Hey baby. I couldn't notice but your endearing purr. Really uh, speaks to me. * kisses and makes out with the girl * YellowHead: Mmm, mmm. Mmm. Mmm, that's it. Mmm. * Unknown: Uh, YellowHead, that's your sister. * stands in shock, disgusted. * switches back to real life * Rusty: Well I hope not. * credits * [outro] Category:Transcripts